The Wide Open Sky
by Seito
Summary: Really, this entire thing was all Tsuna's fault. It was his pet project after all. Eventually Tsuna was doomed to find a child he had to bring home. Part of the Adoption by Kidnapping verse


**firewolflover** said: I love you KHR and Tenkuu Shinpan Au! (I love and hate you for getting me into Tenkuu Shinpan) Out of curiosity, How did Yu become Tsuna and Reborn's son?Did they adopt him like normal or was it some crazy thing?

lmao, I had already started this idea.

* * *

The older he got, the more Tsuna had a soft spot for children. Whether it was a side effect of helping raise Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta or a desire for _more_ from lacking childhood with an airhead mother and absent father, he couldn't say.

He may hate the mantle of Decimo, but Tsuna never regretted the power to help those who need it.

So children on the streets. If Tsuna could give them a safe place, a better place than falling apart orphanages, he would build houses. If he could give them food for their empty bellies, he would set up kitchens. If he could give them a childhood, find them families, well Vongola had the manpower for it.

Tsuna may have had a roof over his head and a mother who loved him dearly, but even he could admit she wasn't all that there and less said about Iemitsu the better. He remembered that loneliness all too well and he wanted to make sure no child ever doubted love.

(And later, if Xanxus admitted under the haze of alcohol what his life was like before Nono, if Hayato and Mukuro both offhandedly mentioned what it was like growing up on the streets, if _**Reborn**_ showed all the signs of a street orphan now that Tsuna knew what to look for, well Tsuna just threw himself into his pet project even harder.)

Eventually Tsuna was doomed to find one he had to bring home.

-.-.-.-

Yu felt feverish despite the cold weather. He huffed, watching the tiny puffs of his breath form, struggling to breath despite the tightness in his chest. Coldness continued to creep in, clothes damp from the snow. He shivered, searching for warmth.

"Oh?"

Yu tensed, not noticing that someone had snuck up on him. He twirled around, ready to push his body to run. It had only been a few short months since Yu had been on the streets, but even he knew how dangerous it was. You didn't trust anyone out here. It was every person for themselves.

Standing there was a young man dressed in a well tailor made suit and a heavy black cloak. The man smiled at him, crouching down to Yu's eye level. "Who are you?" the man asked.

Yu scowled at him. As if he was going to give his name out to a stranger. He wasn't stupid!

The man merely chuckled. "With the way your hat shadows your eyes and the scowl on your face, you remind me of my husband."

Yu grabbed the brim of his black hat, tugging it down.

"I'm Tsuna," the man continued, introducing himself. He continued to smile that friendly smile, looking as disarming as he possibly could. "What are you doing out here?"

Yu merely scowled harder, ignoring him. He wanted the man -Tsuna- to go away. It was cold and Yu just wanted to find somewhere warm. He was sure he was sick, a dangerous thing to happen to him. There were no doctors on the streets.

"You're shivering," Tsuna said. "Why don't we go somewhere warm?"

"Go away," Yu grunted. Clearly he was being mocked. He closed his eyes, feeling a headache starting to build.

There was a sudden wave of warmth. Yu opened his eyes, staring down at the small ball of orange flames before him. Where had that come from? Looking more closely, he noticed there wasn't any wood either. Yu was five, but even he knew that fire only burned when it had wood to fuel it.

"How did you do that?" Yu demanded to know.

"With my Dying Will," Tsuna responded with a secret smile

Yu frowned. That sounded familiar, something he had heard on the streets. "How?" Yu pushed again.

Tsuna's smile turned a little fond. "I just pushed that ball of warmth inside of me out."

A ball of warmth inside, bah! Again, Yu wasn't stupid. If it was as easy as that, Yu wouldn't be cold all the time. Yu could push all he liked against a ball of warmth, it didn't mean he was miraculously summon fire.

Until orange flames sparkled at his fingertips.

Yu stared at his hands, missing the way Tsuna's eyes flashed orange for a brief second.

"Oh, _oh_. Reborn is going to love you," Tsuna said.

"What was that?" Yu asked, glaring up at Tsuna.

"Take it easy," Tsuna said. "Most people tend to faint after their first successful spark."

"What-" Yu asked, before his world turned black.

-.-.-.-

Yu woke up to a soft bed and comfy blanket. He blinked, reaching for his hat and looking around. The room was large, dark hardwood floors and heavy red curtains blocked out the sun. Just where was he?

He slipped out the bed, peering out the door. The hallway was empty, no one in sight. Yu darted outside. Perhaps that strange man had brought him here. If so, Yu had no intention of staying around. Strange fire and kind smiles, Yu didn't want to believe anything he had seen.

Standing on his tiptoes, he reached for the golden handle on the next door. (Just how rich was Tsuna? Everything in this house was so big and shiny.)

The door opened to chaos.

Yu took a step back, staring in surprise. It was a food fight, maybe? There was food being thrown around, along with even more colorful flames. There was also a nice collection of plates, knives and spoons (but strangely not forks) being thrown back and forth. The table was overturned, there was a hole in the wall and did that black-haired man pull a sword out of nowhere?

"Tsk, idiots."

Yu looked up in surprised. A tall man in a black suit and fedora had come up next to him, scowling at the crazy antics inside. With a confident stride, he pushed opened the doors, sidestepping the mash potatoes and fired a single gunshot.

Everyone in the room froze.

"I just got Tsuna to sleep," the man said. "If you wake him up, I will kick all your asses back into remedial training. Am I clear?" His tone held a dark promise of pain and suffering.

The group of men nodded, some more disgruntled than the rest.

"Good, this better be clean, fixed and the paperwork finished by the time Tsuna wakes up from his nap."

Yu stared. That was so cool! The man in the fedora didn't even raise his voice.

That was when he lifted up by the scruff of his shirt. "And you should be in bed," the man said.

"Put me down!" Yu shouted. He took back everything. Just who did this man think he was?

"I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn."

Hitman? Shit. Had Yu fallen in with the mafia?

"Language," Reborn scolded, tucking Yu under his arm. "And yes, this is the mafia. Vongola Headquarters to be precise."

Vongola?! Even Yu had heard of Vongola. Wait a minute…

"Are you reading my mind?" Yu asked. If there were rainbow colored fire, there might actually really be an ability to read minds.

Reborn stopped, looking down at Yu. A smirk curled on his lips. "Of course," he said.

...Alright. So maybe Reborn really was super cool, but the man was still a jerk!

-.-.-.-.-

Yu felt a light touch of fingers against his forehead, stirring him back into wakefulness.

"Oh good his fever broke."

That sounded like Tsuna.

He opened his eyes and sure enough Tsuna sat at his bedside. "How are you feeling?" Tsuna asked with a smile.

Yu narrowed his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"You were sick," Tsuna said. "I couldn't just leave you there."

"But this is Vongola and you're part of the mafia," Yu said. People, especially the dangerous mafia didn't go around helping people. "Why help me?"

Tsuna hummed. "Because you deserve better. There are members of my friends and family who grew up on the streets before I met them. I met my siblings at your age and well, life was not kind to them."

He reached out to lightly pat Yu's hand. "So I will do what I must, to give you the chance you deserve."

There was no way Tsuna was a real person. The few months on the street taught Yu many hard lessons. You couldn't just trust anyone like that. No one, especially the mafia, did things out of the kindness of their heart. Yu just stared at him, still completely skeptical.

Tsuna chuckled. "You can stay here if you want, or we can find you a foster family to look after you. But first, one thing."

"What?" Yu asked.

"Your name," Tsuna said, amused.

Yu hesitated. "... I'm Yu," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Yu," Tsuna said. "I promise as Vongola Decimo, you will be safe here."

Yu blinked. Wait… Decimo. Wasn't that the leader of Vongola? Tsuna, soft and nice Tsuna, was Decimo?

This place was so weird.

-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna was trembling with laughter as he left Yu's bedroom, letting the poor boy wrap his mind around everything Tsuna had just told him. Leaning his forehead against the wood door, Tsuna grinned, snickering quietly.

"Are we keeping him?"

Tsuna looked to the left where Reborn was leaning against the wall, waiting. Eyes flashing orange, Tsuna smiled gently. "It's Yu's decision, but…"

"He'll fit right in."

"Exactly."

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
